


My one and only

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steamy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir falls in love with the reader, a human, in a moment lord Elrond brings her to Rivendell. As she grows up, she realizes his feelings, growing to return them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My one and only

You were brought to Rivendell when you were three. A pack of Orcs attacked the group you were travelling with, killing everyone expect of you. Your parents and older sister were slain, you were saved in the last moment by elves of Imladris. Elrond, Lord of said realm, calmed you down and promised to take you to a place where you would be safe.

And because you were alone and frightened, because you didn’t want to go back to your land, you agreed. Lord Elrond, or as you called him - Papa Elrond, did his best to help you acclimate, explaining you customs and habits of his house with an assistance of his daughter, Arwen and his right hand, Lindir.

You adored Arwen and she adored you. The two of you were fast to form a beautiful friendship, despite quite large age difference. She was kind and understanding, teaching you how to fashion your clothes and hair, and all the things you needed to know about their culture.

Lindir, who you always perceived as distant and shy, was your history and language teacher. He was a great tutor, gently pushing you to do more and more, proud that you were making so much progress. You and him grew to be close friends, he often gave you advise and had been your confidant but you noticed that he kept a kind distance yet only as you were growing older and older, what once was a mystery to you, became quite obvious.

Most likely, Lindir was in love with you.

And now, as you had grown to be a beautiful young woman, you could finally do something about it. You wouldn’t be taken seriously when you were teenager, even by your Papa.

“May I ask you a question, Papa?” you asked Elrond as the two of you were dining. A chilly, evening breeze was cooling your skin, stars began gleaming at the night sky. He looked at you curiously as he put his glass on the table.

“Of course, dear Y/N.”

“Do you think Lindir carries deeper feelings for me?”

His brows jumped up with surprise. He did not expect you to add two and two so quickly, hoping that Lindir’s feelings would fade. He did not have anything against your relationship with Lindir, however he realized that one of a mortal woman and immortal elf could be only painful. He didn’t want any of you to hurt.

Elrond took a deep breath before answering.

“I may be mistaken, but I have noticed a sort of affection Lindir seems to have towards you. I am not sure, however, if possible-“

“I love him, Papa,”you interrupted, gazing at him with serious expression yet a small smile was dancing at your lips. You were sincere, Elrond saw it in your eyes.

“Y/N,” he whispered, standing from his seat and coming to your side, where he lowered himself to be on your eye level, “I will not stand on your way to happiness and I am positive you and Lindir will be happy. But you are a princess, there are people who are waiting for you.”

“But you told me you sent a message that I was found dead as well. I don’t want to be a princess. I belong here, Papa, with you, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. You are my family,” you said passionately, grabbing his hands and squeezing them in your smaller ones.

He gave you a warm smile, “if that is how you feel, than I can only be overjoyed that you have grown so fond of this place and that you wish to stay here, Y/N. Does Arwen know it? She’s so glad to be an older sister.”

You chuckled, remembering how Arwen spoiled you with the loveliest dresses when you were younger.

“Yes, I told her that I won’t leave her. She said that she would follow me and bring me here anyway.”

“Oh, yes, she is fierce in fight for what she loves, just as her mother was.”

“And, Papa, I need your advice. Should I tell Lindir how I feel?” you asked, a bit frightened and insecure. Elrond smiled warmly once more and this time it was he, who squeezed your hands.

“Yes, my child. In this case, time is of the essence, and to be honest, I can hardly stand those longing gazes Lindir gives you when you don’t notice,” he said, rolling his eyes and you chuckled again. He joined you with a cackle of his own, standing straight and pulling you to up to wrap you in a tight embrace, “whatever you decide to do, Y/N, we are here for you, remember that.”

An hour later you were walking fast, heading to Lindir’s room. You weren’t sure if he was there, but it was his reading hour, so you were quite positive you would find him there.

When you reached the door, you knocked on it and waited impatiently for him to open it. His eyes opened widely as he laid them on you, grinning.

“May I come in?”

He didn’t answer, shifting to the side instead. You stepped in and Lindir closed the door behind you.

“Something’s wrong?”he said quietly, looking concerned.

“No, Lindir, I came here to tell you that-“

“That you’re leaving Rivendell? Lord Elrond never told me where you come from, but I did some research and found out that you’re a princess. Must you leave, Y/N? Please, don’t. Stay here. You don’t have to travel to some far away land and rule it, we will find a way to sort things out,” he said almost on one breath and your mouth fell agape as you tried your best to register everything he had just said.

“You know who I am?” you muttered and Lindir nodded.

“Why did you not tell me?”

“I did not want to make you upset. I assumed that Lord Elrond was the only one to know, since he rescued you. And, truly, your heritage doesn’t matter to me. I-I… you’re still my friend, Y/N.”

“Why am I under an impression that there is something more you were to say, Lindir?” you gazed into his eyes with your sparkling ones and he quickly lowered his gaze. You noticed a blush creeping on his cheeks and you came closer to him, reaching for his hand, “if I may, my dearest friend, I wish to tell you that your feeling are mutual. I am in love with you, Lindir,” you laced your fingers with his, emphasizing your confession and he cocked his head to look you in the eye with shocked, surprised expression.

“You are?” he mumbled, completely taken aback. You simply nodded, shifting even closer to him and placing your palms on his chest. You felt as his heart raced in a crazy pace, but his eyes were filled with certainty when he spoke.

“You are my One, Y/N, and I will do my best to make you happy, here in Rivendell. If you want me to, that is.”

“There is nothing I want more, my love,”you whispered, feeling as anticipation tickled over your skin. You glanced at his lips, wanting to feel them on yours and Lindir, much to your delight, brushed his lips against yours, making you shiver at the sensation.

You were fast to respond as you moved your hands up his neck to pull him closer to you. You pressed your lips eagerly to his, gaining a soft moan from Lindir. He quickly matched your excitement, moving his lips greedily, his hands traveled to your waist, when one of them rested, the other went up to cradle your head as he pressed you firmly to his chest.

The two of you were soon out of breath and you parted, panting and looking at each other with gleeful smiles. You pecked his lips few times as you began to slowly push him backward, to where his bed was.

“What are you up to, Y/N?” he asked as you reached the bed and collapsed on it, you landing on top of him. You gave him a mischievous smirk, before you dive in to kiss his neck.

“Celebration?” you asked innocently and Lindir chuckled, eyeing you with darkening eyes. His grip on your hips tightened and you could feel he was enjoying it very much. You bit your lip.

“As much as I would want to, Y/N, may I suggest that we postpone that kind of celebration to our wedding night?”

“Are you proposing, Lindir?” you propped yourself on your elbows, your hair cascading on each side of his face and he cupped your face, leaning forward to place a soft, loving kiss on your lips.

“Yes, I believe I am,” he smiled brightly and you felt yourself melting with joy, “will you marry me, Y/N?”

“Yes!” you called cheerfully, kissing him messily. The kiss soon grew hotter and hotter as each one of you couldn’t get enough of another. You were relishing in the way his hands shyly explored your curves, the way his body trembled under your touch; in sweet noises he was making when you found a particularly sensitive spot, in the eagerness of his fingers when he slid them under your skirts to feel the smoothness of your legs.

Your little celebration, for now, was enough, yet you knew that your wedding would have to arranged very quickly, if you were to wait to fully worship one another.

Still, not fast enough for you.


End file.
